Sometimes, while using a bucket, the bucket can be tipped over, spilling the contents. Typically, this is due to the shape of the bucket, which is usually cylindrical or conical, tapering from the top to the bottom. A bucket stabilizing system for stabilizing a bucket can help with tipping as well as provide a covered storage space. A bucket stabilizing system cover can ensure that the contents within the storage space are fully protected while providing a versatile tray when positioned upside down.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims